Gene Hunts Daughter
by xhp4evax
Summary: What if Gene had a daughter? What if Sam Tyler fell for her? Would this make him want to stay where he was? Or will he go back?


**_What if Gene Hunt had a daughter, what if Sam fell for her? Would this make him stay where he was or still want to go back?_****_  
><em>****_CHAPTER 1_**_  
><em>_"GRACIE!" came the booming sound of a man's voice, yelling somewhere down the block "GRACIE YOU GET BACK HERE NOW!" he yelled, sounding awfully mad._  
><em>Somewhere further down the street came a childish giggle, a blonde haired girl was running in a skip down the street, away from the man who wore a long brown coat<em>  
><em>"I'm on to him daddy!" the girl called over her shoulder as she slid through a broken fence<em>  
><em>"Oh no..." another bloke beind the man with the booming voice whined "She's going to get cornered, no way are we going to fit through there.." he gestured to the fence<em>  
><em>"Ray, Chris, go round the left, Sam and I will take the right" the man said and ran to the right and around the corner<em>  
><em>The man who was behind him, Sam Tyler, followed him quickly "Gene, we ought to call for back up!" he shouted as he ran<em>  
><em>Gene, the man with the booming voice and long brown coat, stopped and turned to him "She's my daughter!" he said and then turned himself again and ran in the direction "GRACIE HUNT!" He yelled as he ran<em>  
><em>Sam rolled his eyes and continued to follow him.<em>

_Somewhere in the distant, a blonde haired girl pounced on a lad not much older than herself, and heaved him to the ground, one arm behind his back "Thought you could out run a girl huh?" she hissed in his ear, then lifted his head up with his hair_  
><em>The lad winced as the girl grabbed a chunk of his hair then tried to roll over "Get the hell off me!" he demanded<em>  
><em>The girl let her childish giggle escape her lips again "No can do!" she smirked "You're nick..." <em>  
><em>The lad managed to roll over "And i'm Dray!" he planted a kiss on her lips before standing up and making a run for it, running as fast as he could, he didn't want the girl to catch him, and he certainly wouldn't be telling any of his friends that a girl had caught him, he'd rather die than be embarassed<em>  
><em>Gracie frowned and wiped her lips before jumping up "MY BEST TOP!" she yelled and ran after him again "IF I BREAK MY HEAL I WILL BREAK YOUR LEGS!" she screamed as she ran after the lad named Dray<em>  
><em>Dray chuckled hearing her "Girls.." he muttered under his breath, then jumped over a wall, smirking, though that soon vanished seeing Chris, Ray, Gene and Sam stood in front of him "Damn.." he said<em>  
><em>Gracie jumped over the wall and landed directly onto the lad, both of them falling to the floor, Chris and Ray ran forward, but Sam and Gene reached her first, they both lifted her up then let Chris and Ray get the lad, who took him back to the care<em>  
><em>"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?" Gene yelled, causing both Sam and Gracie to yell "YOU COULD'VE GOT HURT!"<em>  
><em>Gracie winced then pouted "That i could've catched him? And i wasn't hurt, but my top is ruined" she said gesturing to it<em>  
><em>Sam couldn't help but chuckle watching Gracie, she had her dad wrapped around her little finger, something any girl ought to be proud of.<em>

_Gene climbed into the drivers seat, an annoyed look on his face, as Sam climbed in beside him and Gracie in the back "You are completely idiotic girl" he said as they all fastened their seatbelts "You could've got bloody..."_  
><em>"But i never.." Gracie interuppted, causing Gene to shoot her a glare<em>  
><em>"Gracie Geenie Hunt, do not interupt me ever!" he snapped<em>  
><em>Sam chuckled "Give the girl a break Gene, she's caught us a suspect" he said<em>  
><em>Gene frowned and started the car driving as fast as he could, obviously still pissed off<em>  
><em>Gracie looked at Sam, a smile spreading on her face, god she loved the guy so much, he made her laugh and always stuck up for her "Thanks..." she whispered to him causing him to look at her<em>  
><em>"For what?" Sam asked, a confused look on his face<em>  
><em>"Sticking up for me, all the time..." she said and smiled sexily at him<em>  
><em>Sam blushed as he caught sight of the expression "It's no problem" he winked and then gulped, looking out the drivers seat, was he falling for his bosses daughter?<em> 


End file.
